Halloween With Jade
by Azkadellio
Summary: The first of two Halloween One-shot ideas. While setting up Halloween decorations a few days before the day itself, Tori is surprised when Jade stops by. She's even more surprised when she wakes up after being put to sleep without her knowing to see a nude Jade standing before her, with an interesting item between the Goth's legs. Rated M for smut.


**Since it was a tie between the humor and smutty one-shot ideas for Halloween, and thanks to Jay aka Jordan and Floodtail- AKA Floody for the idea of writing both. First up is smut, and later this week I'll post the humor one.**

**The prompt is:**

**While setting up her house for Halloween, Tori answers the door after hearing a knock. On the other side is Jade, dressed in a darker version of her outfit than what she wore during the 'Wizard of Oz' scene in 'April Fool's Blank'. Letting the Goth in, Tori goes to go back to setting up the decorations when she falls into a sudden sleep. Waking up, she's tied naked to a bed she doesn't recognize, with Jade standing between her legs with an erect penis tapping Tori's entrance. It will be a smutty one-shot, no sexual assault. Jade's not a futa or anything by birth, she's a witch who used a spell to give herself the member.**

**Only characters shown are Jade and Tori, though the others will be mentioned in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters.**

**No POV**

Setting up the Halloween decorations around her house, Tori walks around quickly, plugging in the purple and orange lights and setting them up around the entertainment center in the living room, using tape to keep them in place, then setting carpets over some of them to hide them a bit.

After having the lights set up around the house, upstairs and downstairs, Tori moves to setting up the window decals, when there's a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Tori yells, heading to the front door from the garage, where the totes with the decals and some other decorations are.

"Hello Vega." Jade says, standing in a dark outfit. On her upper half, she's wearing a solid black low cut tight top, revealing deep cleavage, with a matching black corset around her stomach, hints of purple mixed in. On her arms, she's wearing jet black fingerless gloves that reach to her forearm, black swirls sewn into the fabric. Below, is a short skirt, one that barely covers her thighs, as tight as her top, with a slit going to her hip. On her feet, she's wearing three inch high heels with straps that wrap around her calves, the open toe showing her dark purple painted toenails.

"Jade? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" Tori asks, stepping aside to let Jade in, staring into Jade's cleavage.

"You mentioned setting up your house for Halloween, so I thought I'd stop by." Jade says, putting more sway into her hips than usual as she passes Tori, knowing the half-Latina is currently staring at her ass.

"So, you stopped by to help? Are the others coming too?" Tori asks slowly, looking away from the Goth's hips to check the door.

"No. Cat had to go to the mental hospital with her parents and brother, Beck and André are doing something for school, and I could care less about Robbie and Rex." Jade says, putting on a show as she bends down to sit on the couch. "Get me some coffee." She demands, hiding her smirk when she sees Tori's eyes locked on her chest.

"Get it yourself." Tori says, clearing her throat, as she grabs the decals from the tote.

"Oh come on." Jade says, slowly sitting up, catching how Tori's eyes lock onto her ass. "I'll make it worth your while." She says seductively, placing her hand on Tori's bare arm, noticing the small purple energy that sparks from her fingertips.

"What are you..." Tori starts slowly, eyes closing before she collapses against Jade.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Jade says, tossing Tori over her shoulder. "Let's go somewhere more private." She says, letting dark purple energy surround her, teleporting her to her basement bedroom, which has been changed, so instead of being her usual room, there's now a large King sized bed in the middle of her room, black and blood red bedroom suit and blankets on it. On the four posts at the corner, Jade previously set up handcuffs with padding around the part that hooks around the other's body.

Setting Tori up in the bed, Jade smirks as she snaps her fingers, the clothes covering Tori's tanned body disappearing in a flash. Licking her lips, Jade stares at the half-Latina's nude form, eyes on the tanned B-cup mounds on her chest and the clean shaven spot below her waist.

Snapping her fingers again, Jade's clothes disappear, her DD-cup tits bouncing slightly, and her clean shaven muff already wet with anticipation. "Hm, something's missing." She says, rubbing her muff. "Ooh, of course." She says, slowly fingering herself. With an inaudible whisper, Jade watches as an eight inch penis starts to form where her erect clit was, fully hard with veins sticking out, dripping pre-cum. "Mm." She says in a moan as she starts to stroke herself, eyes closed and licking her lips at the feeling. "Ooh, can't forget." She says, stopping her self play, to move her arms aside at a slow pace, the half-Latina's legs spreading with her arms motions, the Goth only stopping when Tori's pussy lips are partially spread with her legs.

"What happened?" Tori mumbles, starting to come out of the spell Jade put her on. "Where am I?" She asks, jerking awake when she can't move her arms, eyes shooting open and bulging out when she sees a nude Jade, eyes locking on the Goth's new member.

"Relax. You're fine, Vega." Jade says, crawling onto the bed, stopping when the tip of her cock starts to tap against Tori's open lips, purposely shaking her upper body so her hard nipples rub against Tori's smaller chest.

"Why am I here?" Tori says with a shaky voice, not entirely from fear, as she keeps her gaze on Jade's eyes.

"I know you want me." Jade says, leaning down a bit until her large chest pushes against Tori's, licking her lips when Tori lets out a small moan. "Now, as much as I want to do this, I won't force you." She says, stopping. "So if you truly don't want me, let me know. I'll let you out." She says, deadly serious.

"Before I answer you, I have some questions." Tori starts, body quivering at the feeling of Jade's tits on hers and Jade's member resting against her clit.

"I'm a witch, I cast a spell on you when I rubbed your arm before to put you to sleep, I used some spells to strip us and give me a cock." Jade says, reading Tori's mind for the questions. "I've wanted you since before Beck and I broke up, and I know you want me. Me dressing the way I did earlier plus how I acted were just to tempt you." She says, answering the questions that Tori thought up at the last second.

"And you want me?" Tori asks, mind not catching up to everything that's going on, or what Jade's said and doing.

"If I didn't, why would we be here? And why would I let you fall into my chest during the play a few months ago?" Jade asks, pulling back a bit. "If you don't want this, let me know." She says, standing on her knees, staring into Tori's eyes.

"Take the cuffs off first. And yes, I want this." Tori says shyly, squirming a bit.

"Deal." Jade says with a half smile, snapping her fingers. In an instant, the cuffs are undone and instantly retract off the bed, leaving Tori to rub her wrists a bit. "Are you a virgin?" She asks, again going onto all fours, letting her cock head rest against Tori's pussy lips again.

"No. Ryder convinced me to give it up before I found out about him using me. That's one of the reasons I was so upset after finding out." Tori admits, looking away a bit.

"After we're done, I'll deal with Ryder. Don't worry." Jade says, pushing her hips forward a bit, sighing when her head goes in fully, smirking when Tori lets out a moan.

Slowly, Jade continues to enter Tori, loving the tightness of the half-Latina's hole. After a minute, she bottoms out, both girls letting out a moan when Jade pushes the rest of the way in.

"Hey, when you cum, are you going to shoot sperm, or what?" Tori asks with a breathless whisper at the feeling of how full she feels from Jade.

"No. I checked the spell before I did it." Jade says, pulling out with a groan. "All I'll shoot is my cum, since I lack the parts necessary to shoot real cum." She says, pushing back in. "Fuck, you're tight." She says, building a slow pace.

"After Ryder, I was hesitant to have sex again." Tori says, grunting each time Jade bottoms out. "He wasn't exactly gentle either, so that made it worse." She says, her hands going to play with Jade's tits, noticing for the first time that the Goth's nipples are pierced.

"Don't worry, I'm much more gentle." Jade says, increasing the pace a bit, eyes locked on Tori's.

"Who would've thought Jade West could be gentle?" Tori asks, playing with Jade's pierced nipples, grunting with each thrust from Jade.

"I have my moments." Jade says, grabbing Tori's left leg and placing it on her shoulder, pushing in a bit harder. "Are you cumming already?" She asks, keeping the slow pace.

"It's been over a year since I last had sex, and I've never had an orgasm." Tori says, panting as her orgasm reaches its peak. "I was kinda on edge all day to begin with too." She admits, squeezing Jade's tits as her pussy tightens around Jade's temporary cock.

"Why so on edge?" Jade asks, releasing Tori's let, letting the tanned leg drop to the bed.

"You dressed in a wedding dress all day, even a bloody one, was sexy as hell." Tori says, not letting go of Jade's tits. "I didn't exactly get too good a look when you wore it for that whole Moose thing." She says, wrapping her legs around Jade's waist when she feels the Goth about to pull out.

"Not my fault Sikowitz made it a rule that we had to dress as our favorite movie character all day." Jade says, leaning down after pushing Tori's hands away half heartedly, letting her large chest rest against Tori's smaller one. "You ready for more?" She asks, her hands resting beside Tori's head as Tori's hands go to the pale girl's hips.

"Yeah. I want to be on top though." Tori says, pushing Jade off a bit and releasing her from her leg's grip.

"Ooh, sweet little Tori Vega wants to be on top?" Jade asks, using the mocking voice she always uses against Tori.

"Mock me again, and I tell everyone you begged me to top you at school on Monday." Tori warns, forcing Jade to roll onto her back, wasting little time in straddling Jade's lap, piercing herself on Jade's tool. "I bet that'd stay a secret." She says mockingly, letting out a moan as she starts to slide up and down.

"Fuck you feel good this way." Jade says, her hands going to Tori's chest, playing with the tanned breasts. "Hope you last longer." She says, moaning as she locks eyes with Tori.

"One way to find out." Tori says, her hands going to Jade's chest to balance herself and squeeze the pale orbs.

With that, Tori increases her pace a bit, keeping it slow since she's still not completely used to the full feeling Jade is giving her, as she bounces up and down. While playing with the pale orbs, Tori lets out various moans as she bounces, Jade letting out similar moans each time Tori's hips touch hers.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jade grunts each time Tori drops on her, rubbing the tanned, erect nipples as Tori bounces on her.

"Fuck, I think I'm cumming again." Tori moans out, bouncing quicker. "Holy shit." She says, tensing up, hips jerking.

"Fuck, you're tight." Jade says, hips jerking as well. "I'm gonna cum in you." She says, flipping Tori onto her back. "I want to fill you up." She says, holding Tori's legs apart, thrusting quicker, elongating her upcoming orgasm, stretching out Tori's as she does.

"Fuck." Tori gasps out as she feels Jade start to jerk and cum in her. Pushing Jade's hips away, she looks down as she sees Jade's girl cum shoot out of the slit in the Goth's cock, covering the tanned tits in the clear liquid.

"Damn, that was good." Jade says with a sigh. "That's kinda sexy to see." She says, staring at the shiny breasts below her. Without another word, Jade leans her head down and starts to lick her girl cum off of Tori's chest, both girl moaning at the sensation.

"I want to taste." Tori says, scooping some of Jade's cum off her stomach and licking it. "You taste good." She says, scooping up some more.

"Damn right I do. Now, I want a taste." Jade says, sliding down Tori's body.

Two hours later, and multiple orgasms later, both girls are laying side by side on Jade's bed, the blankets and pillows pushed aside, as Tori's head rests on Jade's cum and saliva covered right tit.

"Damn, I'm glad I kept my stamina." Jade notes, eyes closed as she moves her hips a bit, the magic induced penis gone.

"So am I. That was amazing." Tori says, licking Jade's fleshy tit. "What are we?" She asks in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, too tired to read the half-Latina's mind.

"Are we fuck buddies? Girlfriends?" Tori clarifies, her hand sliding down to rub Jade's stomach.

"Well, girlfriends, I guess." Jade says, her hand going down and playing with Tori's ass. "I'm not interested in anyone but you, and I know you feel the same." She says, her middle finger starting to tub Tori's anus. "Have you ever had anything in your ass?" She asks, applying some pressure to the tight hole.

"No. As I said, Ryder was the only one to enter me, and that was only in my pussy. Thankfully, he liked the whole 'money shot' thing from pornos and pulled out before he came." Tori says, moaning a bit at the feeling from Jade's hand pushing into her ass. "Good thing too. Dad would waste no time in killing him if I got pregnant." She says, biting her lip.

"Glad I can't get you pregnant then." Jade says with a laugh. "Being a witch doesn't make me immortal. I gunshot will still kill me." She says in a more serious tone.

"How did that happen, anyway?" Tori asks, looking up at Jade. "Being a witch I mean." She clarifies.

"I was born one. The show 'Charmed' had a lot of things right about Wicca, and Wiccans themselves." Jade says, pushing into Tori's anal hole a bit more, until almost the first two knuckles are fully in. "The mind reading and cock are all spells that I learned. My family are kinda kinky, especially because there is a spell that would make me cum actual sperm, not my cum." She says, pulling out and pushing back in, slowly finger fucking Tori's ass.

"We'll try anal with your extra friend later. I want to know what it feels like, especially with you shooting actual cum, not just your girl cum, into my ass." Tori admits shyly, looking down again.

"We'll have to wait. I'm too tired to move." Jade says, not pulling out of Tori's ass.

"Is it possible to cum from anal finger fucking?" Tori asks, her breathing increasing.

"Let's find out." Jade says, increasing her pace.

"Fuck." Tori grunts each time Jade's finger fully enters Tori.

**Hope everyone liked this. Sorry if the smut wasn't too good or something. I'm still not a hundred percent about my smut writing abilities.**

**I'll be posting the humor one-shot idea on Friday, since that one takes place Halloween night.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
